


One step at a time

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What if of 3x13. Angel and Cordelia try to give each other a chance after the theater, without any interrputions.
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	One step at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



> Something that had occurred to me, after wanting to do more Angel/Cordelia stories. Takes place at the end of 3x13 (the theater episode).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Angel was staring outside the door before turning to Cordelia, who was dusting off her dress.

"Do you think I can still return it? 'Cause otherwise we'll have to take on a lot more cases." Cordelia said.

"Cordy—" Angel started.

"You know, we should probably _not_ talk about our little adventure. Anything that might've been seen. Anything that might've been, oh, perky." Cordelia said.

"I just wanna pretend that never happened." Angel agreed.

Cordelia giggled. "Exactly."

"Wipe it from my memory." Angel muttered.

"What? Was it, like, disgusting?" Cordelia asked, a little hurt.

"No! I… I would just want… if we were to… I would just want it to be… new." Angel said hesitantly. "Start at the beginning."

"Lost me in the middle." Cordelia said, not sure where was Angel going with this.

"Cordy, you and I, we've been working together for a long time." Angel said and Cordelia snorted. "What I mean is… you've become… a truly extraordinary woman." Cordelia chuckled as Angel continued. "And I know we haven't always gotten along but… I think that we… you know… we… grew closer together and I think… I wanna give it a chance. See it through, you know, what we have, if you want to too."

"Angel…" Cordelia blushed, readjusting her dress. "Well, you know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"So, what do you say?" Angel asked.

"Well, we've been through a lot… and… I…" Cordelia took a breath. "If this was five… six years ago, I'd probably jump at you straightaway but well…" She considered. When they first met, she had a crush on him before seeing the truth about the supernatural and considering his infatuation with Buffy, Cordelia would never have considered being in relationship with him but both of them had moved on from each other long ago and Cordelia realized that no matter what, her and Xander would probably not last for long either way. "Maybe we have a chance. You've been there for me, when I needed you. And I want to be there for you too, Angel. I'd like to be with you, wherever it may take us. But we should be careful…"

Angel nodded, knowing that they could not risk achieving true happiness. "So, I guess we'll take it slow?"

"One step at a time." Cordelia promised as she held Angel's hand and they went upstairs, trying to give their relationship a chance. They had been best friends and confidants to each other and maybe they could be more, if they gave it a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't consider myself as a good writer of romance but I hope I did a good job here. Groo wasn't that bad as a character, IMO but the little love triangle and putting a wedge between Cordy and Angel annoyed me and Angel/Cordelia is one of the most naturally done slow burn relationships ever, despite the many obstacles and hardships that stop them from advancing their relationship any further, Cordelia became Angel's moral compass and they were there for each other, when either one of them was in pain, such as Angel's grief over losing Buffy or Cordy's visions taking a toll on her and her fear of losing her visions.
> 
> Angel/Buffy was good the first two seasons of BTVS, if rushed a bit, but then Angel became a brooding lovesick puppy who also stalked Buffy and Buffy at first became a lovesick teenager, then she tried to hurt Angel by mentioning Riley, when she went after Faith and Angel was trying to protect her and at that point it was obvious that it was unhealthy of them to be together, since Angel had to come to blows with both Riley (who had it coming though) and Spike. Buffy and Angel were better off as friends post-Season 2 of BTVS, rather than lovers, as their later interactions showed.
> 
> I'm guessing that if Groo hadn't shown up, then Angel and Cordy would put their relationship on hold anyway because of the false prophecy and Wesley kidnapping Connor and then the Holtz fiasco would happen, since whenever it felt like that Angel/Cordelia had a shot at advancing their relationship to the next step, something happened that would force them on pause.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
